Good boy gone Bad
by Kaylana-Jayde
Summary: This is James' story before,when and how he met his coven. Also some of his thoughts in the baseball field. It's not how I would have planned it. It was a creative writing assignment for class.


**Ok, so this is kind of a summary of James life before he met his coven. It's not exactly how I planned it, though. In class we were doing a creative writing assignment and we had to choose numbers for where, when, what and who in our story. I got:**

**-Who: James Boch**

**-Where: Italy**

**-What: Hit by a bus**

**-When: Saturday**

**I just thought the James in Italy thing was kind of ironic, so I decided to write about it for my assignment. And of course, its Twilight based so I decided to post it on fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Good boy gone bad**_

303 years, I thought as I made my way through the thick forest. I've been alive for about 303 years, stuck in my 22 year old body. Frozen in time, as most of us refer to ourselves. Everything rushed by in a blur as I made my way to Italy. All the way from Ontario, Canada seems far but with my speed you could go anywhere within a day.

Italy. I was headed to Volterra, Italy and back to the Volturi, the essence of our kind, of all vampires. I had previously been with the Volturi back in the 1700's when I was created. The Volturi are vampires who find humans they think are special and change them. They have a guard of vampires with powers, and if the humans they turn have no powers and are useless, they destroy them but if they are special and possess a power, the Volturi add them to their guard, which had happened to me. I possessed the power to divert minds when I was changed, so when I wanted to leave, I could make them let me go, which you are not allowed to do.

They were probably angry at me for doing that, but I had recently gotten a message from Aro, the head of the Volturi, inviting me to visit for awhile. I knew the meaning behind it though: Aro wanted me back... bad. I wasn't going to let him though. My life is fine, as a matter of fact, I like sitting around doing nothing. Not counting when I'm thirsty, I was probably the most patient vampire you could find.

Eventually I found my way to Italy. I had travelled the world but no where seemed as at home as Volterra would.

No. Why was I thinking like that? Volterra is not my home. I don't even want to be here.

"Watch out!" I heard someone scream.

I hadn't realized I was in Florence yet, until I turned around to look into the frightened faces of the two pedestrians at the otherwise deserted bus stop. Was I still running? No. Was I scaring them somehow? Maybe. That's when I heard the screeching of tires behind me and I turned around to see a city bus headed straight for me. They were concerned for my safety? I doubt it. Maybe they were but I can tell they are more afraid of my sparkles.

I have to be more careful! The Volturi will kill me for this, literally.

The bus driver swerved for the sidewalk where I was, while I realized it was a sunny Saturday and vampires sparkle in the sunlight. The driver squinted as he was blinded by my sparkles.

What do I do? Should I stay to get hit and harm all of the innocent people? Or should I move out of the way at vampire speed and have to kill them anyways for seeing me sparkle and move so fast? It was a hard decision. I knew I couldn't resist the blood if the bus hit, but when I kill them I will be tempted to drain them of their blood or turn them into one of us by biting them. I couldn't doom them to this fate I had been doomed to. The pain of changing was excruciating and I don't think I have enough strength to resist.

Suddenly I felt the bus hit against my shoulder. To a human it would feel like being shoved playfully. I crashed into the bus, stopping with my hands by turning. Everybody on the inside of the bus slammed forward, most people breaking their noses, and slamming back against the seat again. A few of the older citizens had died already from the jarring impact, along with some of the children. It was sad to see but the blood smelt so good.

I heard the sound of a cell phone being pulled out of a pocket and turned to see the pedestrians staring at me like they new I would hurt them. I'd have to kill them first. I let my instinct take over me as I slipped into my hunting crouch and let a ferocious growl escape my lips. After the bystanders I sauntered over to the bus, towards the next victim of my murder spree. I had gotten to my last 3 victims when sense came to me. It was a man protecting a pregnant woman, who was protecting her baby with one arm and a 5-year old with the other. It was hard to kill them but their blood tasted so good...

Get a grip! I yelled at myself mentally. It was over. I had killed all of the innocents. They did nothing wrong! I was careless for a moment and made a mistake, so they die for it? Not fair!

"_But life isn't fair." _said that little annoying voice inside my head.

I have to leave, go away. I can't stay here in Italy, there is too many bad memories here now.

I just started to run. I didn't know where I was going I just new I needed to get away. I ran through the trees at top speed, not bothering to watch for any humans. When I came across the scent of two other vampires in the area, I thought of something. You know what? My senses always been a little better than most vampires. Maybe I could be a tracker in my spare time. I wouldn't be as good as Demitri but I could give it a try. It would be better than working for the Volturi, diverting minds.

I almost forgot about the other two when I was thrown to the ground, hands held behind my back.

"Who are you?" a strangely feline voice asked. I was about to answer when a man's voice came from the other side of the clearing.

"Let him go, Victoria," he commanded. Suddenly I was released and stood up quickly to see a man with cropped black hair smiling at me.

"Laurent." He said sticking his hand out.

"James Boch." I replied shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry about her manners, this is Victoria."

I knew there was something I was missing. I just nodded my head. The hair, the voice, the name. I already knew her. She used to work for the Volturi a while ago. I'd helped her escape when I escaped. She had always been a good friend of mine. A very good friend.

Realization and fear swept across her face as she recognized me, too. She probably thought I had come to take her back to the Volturi.

Just to make her feel better, I stated, "I'm not with the Volturi."

She seemed to believe me and instantly relaxed.

"Hello again, James"

"Vicky."

"Ow!" I yelled as she hit me in the back of the head playfully.

"I don't remember telling you, you could call me that."

I looked over at Laurent who had a smile plastered on his face.

"You may join us if you wish."

And there's my coven. Laurent, Victoria and I were all great friends. Well kind of. Victoria was a little bit mores than a friend to me. As time passed our love grew and Laurent seemed happy with that, but he didn't talk to me much anymore. I took up tracking in my spare time to kill those "_innocent"_ humans whose faults are the reason I can't live with myself this very day. To err is human as some say. I'm not human. Also day by day my power, diverting minds, faded. It was odd. No other vampire has ever had their power fade. Ever.

So anyways, My friend Laurent. My love, Victoria and my obsession, tracking.

_**15 years later**_

We were headed through Seattle on our way to Brazil when I came across the scent of 7 other vampires... and a human!? They were playing baseball. The human must be a snack and if they weren't going to kill her, I would. I take pleasure in killing humans.

I could tell Laurent wanted to play so I definitely wasn't telling him my plan.

As we entered the clearing, her scent hit me. My obsession, tracking. My pleasure, killing human_ "innocents" _that are in the wrong place at the wrong time and of course her scent. It was so tempting. I will track her and I won't give up until she is dead. And to think, all Laurent wanted to do was play ball. Well I have a much more exciting game we can play now. No one can stop me once I make my decision to track someone. Laurent knows that as a matter of fact. She will be dead! I thought as her long mahogany hair blew in my direction, blowing her scent at me. She will die!

Read Twilight from pages 372-451 for the rest.

**What do you think? I'm sorry it's so short, too. I had to write it by hand and hand it in so I had to make it short. I was going to change it a bit when I put it on fanfiction but I knew I would just get carried away. If I got carried away on the one I handed in I probably wouldn't be able to move my hands now. But anyways, I got a level 4. Let me tell you again, THIS IS NOT HOW I WOULD HAVE PLANNED IT! I had to add all these things about being hit by a bus in Italy. I mean I don't even think his last name should be Boch, but it had to be. It also had to be short so it's kinda boring. Maybe one day I'll re-write it the way I think it should be. I've been so busy lately, though. Otherwise I would write it right now. **


End file.
